


Starlight

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Drabble Tag 5 - Femslash 100 [2]
Category: The Hobbit/LotR
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No starlight is worthy of my gaze when you are with me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Tag 5 @ Femslash 100. Prompt: "Crossover, The Hobbit/The Lord of the Rings: Tauriel/Arwen - starlight"

 

 

"You really shouldn't be out here after dark, you never know what might find you," Tauriel said, her arms slipping around Arwen's waist from behind.

"I knew exactly who would find me," Arwen replied. She kept looking up at the starry sky above Mirkwood. "I will never tire of their beauty. Every one with it's own special light."

Tauriel nuzzled Arwen's neck, inhaling the scent of her. She smelled clean and fresh, like a meadow at daybreak. "I will never tire of your beauty my lady," she whispered, tugging at the laces on the back of her lover's dress. "No starlight is worthy of my gaze when you are with me."

Arwen licked her lips. Taurel loosened the dress and pushed the fabric from her shoulders. Arwen shrugged and let the dress fall to gather at her feet. Still looking at the stars she felt Tauriel's naked body pressing against her back.

They stood like that in the stillness of the starry night. Their thoughts were of love and beauty. For them there was nothing else in the world.

Arwen turned, Tauriel steadying her as she stepped out of the dress.

"Kiss me," said Arwen. Tauriel did.

The stars shone.


End file.
